Same Old Lang Syne
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Oneshot/song fic based on the song Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg. A story about when two lovers see each other after years of distance for the first time one Christmas Eve night.


A/N: This is a oneshot song fic based on the song Same Old Lang Syne by Dan Fogelberg. It's becoming my new favorite Christmas song. I was listening to it and downloading it for my ringtone and it hit me, I was like 'I HAVE to write a fic for this!' lol. it's not my favorite fic ever, but I think it's pretty decent! Lol. Would love to hear thoughts on the story!

BTW, I don't own rights to nothing. Not the song nor Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><em>Met my old lover in the grocery store<br>The snow was falling Christmas Eve  
>I stole behind her in the frozen foods<br>And I touched her on the sleeve_

A sigh escaped his lips as he entered the store. He peeled the gloves from his freezing hands. He ran a frustrated hand through his jet black hair which was dampened from the snow. The store was swarming with people, but he trudged forward towards his destination. He didn't like crowds too much. Being a highly known public figure, he kept his head down and the black shades covering his eyes. He found the freezer section and grabbed the ice cream from its case. He turned to leave, but something caught his eyes. He watched as a blonde was looking through a freezer case; a blonde that he couldn't forget if his life depended on it. He walked behind her and tapped her shoulder.

_She didn't recognize the face at first  
>But then her eyes flew open wide<br>She went to hug me and she spilled her purse  
>And we laughed until we cried<em>

The blonde haired woman growled in frustration as she walked through the store. She had completely forgotten that she had to prepare dinner for her family Christmas night. She had some stuff around her house, but she needed the main course. She quickly made her way to the freezers to look for a ham. "Yes!" She smiled seeing a couple left. She quickly grabbed one and placed it in her car. She turned to walk away when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked to the face of the taller male, her face a mix of confusion and recognition. "I know you from somewhere." She stated.

"I'd hope you would remember me." He faked hurt with a laugh.

Her light blue eyes flew open wide. "Oh my gosh! Darien!" She opened her arms wide to hug him, when she did; she knocked her purse from the cart to the ground, the contents spilling everywhere.

Darien laughed. "Oh Serena, some things never change." He knelt down to help her pick up the items.

We took her groceries to the checkout stand  
>The food was totaled up and bagged<br>We stood there lost in our embarrassment  
>As the conversation dragged<p>

"How are you today?" The clerk asked as she rang the items Serena placed on the conveyer belt.

She smiled. "Great, thanks."

Darien helped bag up the items as Serena paid for the good and walked outside.

"I can get my own bags."

"I insist. Let me help. Where are you parked?"

"Right over here." She said before leading him to her blue four door civic.

"So, it's pretty cold out." He said mindlessly as she opened her trunk.

She nodded. "That usually happens in the winter time." She laughed.

"Guess you're right." He laughed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You always did that." He looked to her in confusion. "Running your hand through your hair."

"Still do." He smiled.

_Went to have ourselves a drink or two  
>But couldn't find an open bar<br>We bought a six-pack at the liquor store  
>And we drank it in her car<em>

"Want to grab a drink? Do some real catching up?"

She looked to the watch on her small wrist. "I'd love to. I've got some time before I have to be home."

"Alright. One thing though, we'd have to take your car because I walked."

"Hop in." She said before walking to the driver's door. She began driving down the street, but to her surprise, she couldn't find a single bar that was actually open.

"Surprising." Darien said as they passed yet another closed bar.

"Screw it." She turned into a parking lot of a liquor store. "I'll be right back." She went inside and returned a moment later with a brown bag. "You still drink Bud?"

He laughed. "You remember?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"Where we going to drink it?"

She grabbed one and opened it. "This is as good a place as any."

He repeated her actions. "It's good to see you again, Serena."

"You too Darien. It's been too long."

_We drank a toast to innocence  
>We drank a toast to now<br>And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
>But neither one knew how<em>

_She said she'd married her an architect  
>Who kept her warm and safe and dry<br>She would have liked to say she loved the man  
>But she didn't like to lie<em>

He held his bottle towards her. "Toast?"

"To?"

"Life. The simple things. Then and now."

She clanked her bottle against his. "I'll drink to that." She smiled as they both took a drink.

"What have you been doing? I see a ring."

She turned her left hand which held her bottle to look at the item in question. She smirked. "Yah."

"Who is he?"

"An architect. He provides enough for us so I don't have to work."

"You don't sound happy."

She laughed. "I live in a nice house. It's great."

"Don't you love him?"

"I don't like to lie." She said quietly.

_I said the years had been a friend to her  
>And that her eyes were still as blue<br>But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I  
>Saw doubt or gratitude<em>

_She said she saw me in the record stores  
>And that I must be doing well<br>I said the audience was heavenly  
>But the traveling was hell<em>

"Well the years certainly have been on your side. You still are as beautiful as ever."

She just stared at the bottle in her hands.

"Your eyes even have that same light blue color."

Her eyes, full of emotion, looked to him.

He was unsure if he saw doubt or thankfulness. "I'm not lying."

She just laughed. "Not even Seiya calls me beautiful anymore."

"He must be blind if he doesn't think you're beautiful."

"You don't have to flatter me Darien."

"It's not flattery, it's the truth."

She blushed. "So, I've seen you in the record stores."

"What?" He asked, confused for a moment. "Oh, yah."

She laughed. "You have to be doing well then."

He nodded. "It's really rewarding. And I don't just mean financially. Seeing those fans singing along and cheering. It's amazing."

"I can only imagine."

"There is one downside to it though."

"Oh?"

"The traveling. I just got back into town tonight."

"That must be hard on your family."

"You know I never had much family. After I was old enough to leave foster care, I was on my own."

"What about a girlfriend or wife?"

"Never had one on the road. Most only want me for the money."

"True."

"Yup. Didn't you dream of becoming a singer?"

"That all changed when I met Seiya. He didn't want to travel or get sucked into that famous lifestyle of having the media hounding us 24/7."

"That part kinda stinks too."

She nodded.

_We drank a toast to innocence  
>We drank a toast to now<br>And tried to reach beyond the emptiness  
>But neither one knew how<em>

They each opened another beer. "Another toast."

"What this time?"

"The same thing, but different. The simplicities in our love lives."

"Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"Continue on with our lives."

"I always missed your friendship Darien."

"You were my best friend Serena."

"You were mine as well."

_We drank a toast to innocence  
>We drank a toast to time<br>Reliving in our eloquence  
>Another 'auld lang syne '<em>

Serena held up her beer. "To wherever our lives may lead us."

"Hopefully we'll cross paths again soon."

She nodded. "We should keep in touch."

"That's what we said all those years ago."

"I mean it though. I really miss you."

"Remember that time when you went on your vacation for a week during Christmas break? You said you were going to miss me soooooooooo much." He laughed.

"Turns out you ended up at the same place. We had so much fun that week."

"Our first kiss."

"You remember that?"

"Of course Serena. You were my first love. The first person I cared about since my parents passing."

"I just never thought you cared that much. We were only 15."

He nodded. "I did. I loved you so very much."

"And I crushed your heart."

He shrugged. "It hurt, but time heals all."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, let's remember happy times."

_The beer was empty and our tongues were tired  
>And running out of things to say<br>She gave a kiss to me as I got out  
>And I watched her drive away<em>

"I had fun Darien, but I'm getting tired."

"The beer's gone too."

Serena laughed. "I should get home. Seiya is going to begin to worry."

"Make him see what he's missing."

She grinned and pecked Darien's cheek. "I'll try."

He handed her a piece of paper. "There's my number. Don't hesitate to call me whenever."

"I'll definitely call you."

"Maybe you can come to my next show."

"I'll think about it. See you around?"

He nodded before stepping out of the warm vehicle. He waved as she drove towards her home.

_Just for a moment I was back at school  
>And felt that old familiar pain<br>And as I turned to make my way back home  
>The snow turned into rain<em>

The vision ran through his brain like a scene in a sad movie. His mind took him to the school yard where he had last seen Serena. Her father had transferred jobs which moved them across the country. It meant great things for her, but also meant they would have to separate. She swore when she made her own money, enough to come back, she would. That was until she couldn't get a hold of him and thought he had lost all feelings for her. She didn't know just how wrong she was. He still loved her so very deeply. His heart pulled for him to follow her. _"Maybe with time we will be together. Right now she has a husband though. I won't force her to leave him." _He thought before turning the opposite direction. He looked up as he felt a water drop hit his cheek. He was no longer surrounded by beautiful white flakes, but was now seeing drops of ice cold rain.

* * *

><p>Reviews always appreciated<br>-SailorMoonForever


End file.
